The Deadman's Little Girl
by peppermintandvodka
Summary: Lily Calloway is the daughter of Undertaker and until she has enough of Shield attacking her father and does something about it, she was a nobody on the WWE roster. Now that she's in the limelight, will she finally get a chance to prove that there are women who enjoy fighting? And what happens when she develops feelings for two very different men? r
1. Chapter 1

"These jerks aren't.. No, just not gonna happen." Lily Calloway muttered to herself in the green room as she watched the Shield attacking her father, in a rage. She stood as if on autopilot, grabbed a chair and was halfway out the door before her godfather, Kane stopped her, a firm hand on her shoulder, shaking his head no.

"Look, I'm not sitting back here and watching this shit quietly. Those bastards are really startin to piss me off." Lily muttered as she tried to move past her godfather in the doorway, to get down to where her father was. Daniel Bryan stepped in her way and shook his head firmly.

"Fuckin move, Goat." Lily muttered as she looked at him defiantly.

"Lily, you don't need to go down there." Daniel said, as she shoved past him, angry, swearing and shoving things over on her way to the ramp.

She cued her own music and waited.

So they were gonna sneak out and attack her dad, huh?

Maybe they'd like a few chair shots to the head.

She wasn't sure why exactly they thought attacking her dad was going to accomplish anything, but they'd managed to get on her shitlist tonight, so she wasn't in a question asking mood, either.

The Shield members looked at one another as an unfamiliar theme song, 'Am I Evil' – Metallica, started to play over the Tron, and nothing happened.

At least nothing they could see...

Then Jerry pointed out the 5'1 female wearing a battered and bloodied hockey mask, weilding a chair, right as said chair met with Dean Ambrose's head twice in rapid fire succession.

"Get up you little bitch." Lily muttered as she leaned over Ambrose, spitting in his face, laughing about it cruelly.

Dean got up alright, and he grabbed a hand full of the long black hair, started to swing her to the mat. But the girl wasn't just going to go quietly, apparently, which was oddly enough a turn on for him. She fought him tooth and nail, and got loose from his grip on her hair, ignoring the sharp pain she felt as she did so, and sent a high kick to Seth's throat as he charged at her.

"Oh hell no you little bitch. Did you really just kick me?" Seth grunted as Lily smirked beneath the mask and mocked a pout, answering serenely, "Nooooo... That was a space rock hitting you in the face, fucktard. This.." she paused as she bought her leg up, her foot making swift contact with his head again as she became airborne, before continuing, "Is a kick. See the difference there?"

Roman, however, grabbed the girl tightly, smirking.

Undertaker had gotten his bearings by now, and he stood, grumbling to himself.. He knew the moves of the masked female, of course, and as a father, he was worried about his baby girl, who apparently was sick of the Shield's shit.

"Reigns, if you don't put her down, you're not gonna like what happens to you." Undertaker said as he looked at his daughter and then said "Did I or did I not tell you to stay in back?"

The remaining two members of the Shield were looking at one another, then at the girl that Roman had a tight grip that she was fighting like a tigeress against.

Roman looked at Undertaker and then said with a smirk, "What are you gonna do, old ass man?"

Undertaker shrugged then picked up the chair, right as the girl Roman had a death grip on bit his shoulder and got free only to be stopped by Dean and Seth, who sneered at her and said "Do you wanna see what your little show is gonna cause this guy?"

"If you touch my dad, either of you halfwit bastards, trust me.. You're not gonna like what happens." Lily said calmly, as she rolled her eyes at the two men.

If they weren't such idiots, she could say that the guy she'd nailed in the head with a chair repeatedly was kinda hot. But, hey? They wanted to start this, she couldn't help that she was woman enough to go round for round with them and finish it.

"And you're gonna do what, exactly?" Seth asked as he jerked her around to face him, grabbing her elbow roughly. Lily laughed and then said with a wink, "Rollins, I hope you realize what you've just asked." before yanking her arm loose, kicking his legs from beneath him as she football tackled him in the ring.

Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole and JBL all sat discussing the scene in the ring at commentary. So far, none of the three had any clue who the female in the ring with the battered hockey mask was, or how she knew Undertaker, if she even knew them at all..

At least they didn't until JBL, another 'godfather' to the girl caught sight of a familiar scar running the length of the girls lower back, and a tattoo of a skull and crossbones on her ribcage with the words 'Vini Vetti Vici" beneath.

The smirk filled his face and he leaned around, whispered in Jerry's ear, "You realize who that is under the mask, don't ya?"

"No..."

"Lily."

"What the hell is she doing down here?"

JBL shrugged quietly and then said into his mic, " Whoever this girl is, apparently, she doesn't like the justice that Shield's dishing out. Somebody needs to get her out of there."

Michael groaned as the battle in the ring continued to rage on, not being broken up. "Someone needs to get her out of there." he said as he ignored the eye roll given to him by JBL.

Undertaker slammed Seth and Roman to the mat and stood, smirking as Dean looked up at him from the mat where he'd landed when Undertaker tossed him like a rag doll.

The crowd started to chant "Unmask." but Undertaker gave a laugh, smirked and then walked towards his daughter as he said calmly, "We're gonna discuss what you just did later, little Phenom. For now, let's just get the fuck out of here before McMahon comes down, makes this into something it's not."

The two of them walked up the ramp, ignoring the chaos left in their wake.

Lily laughed and said "We should do this more often, dad. We make one helluva team."

"Don't even think it, Lily Marie." Undertaker said as Lily grumbled and then said "Why the fuck not? I'd think I just beyond proved I could play with the boys."

"Those three don't count, they're fuckin idiots." Undertaker said as the two walked back behind the curtain, winded and laughing amongst themselves about what'd just unfolded on live tv.

Meanwhile, down in the ring, Dean, Seth and Roman were fuming amongst themselves, and Dean muttered aloud, "Just who the fuck was she?"

They walked back into their room, and closing the door, began to discuss and argue about what just happened, theorize over who the girl might be.

Of course, nobody really knew.

But everyone was about to, because in doing what she'd done, Lily had just landed herself right in the middle of something she'd dreamt of since she was old enough to walk.

**(Authors Note: Okay, I have no idea where this one is going, nor who I will pair Lily with. Anyone who wants to see more, let me know and I'll get to work on it. The idea just came to me when I was watching a replay of the show where the Shield attacked Taker. Please note.. I do happen to like the Shield, so it was really, really hard for me to write a character that has no problems attacking them. I hope this gets liked, because I sort of wanna keep it going..)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Lily rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns backstage. She figured they'd keep walking, but instead, they doubled back and Dean looked at her angrily for a moment, started to say something, and then stopped several times.

"As amusing as this is, Ambrose, if there's a point, you best be getting to it." Lily said calmly, as she looked at him, her eyes icy cold, her anger from the attack that'd catapulted her into the middle of things here on the roster still not quite gone.

"Oh, there's a point, Lily." Dean said with a calm smirk as he leaned in and said calmly, quietly, "But lucky for you? I like fiery girls."

"Oh gee wiz, I feel so damn priveleged, lemme tell ya." Lily drawled dryly as she said in a frosty tone, "Ambrose? If this is you hitting on me, sweetheart? That ship sailed when you three morons attacked my father, my godfather and his tag team partner, Daniel Bryan. Nobody messes with my family. And I mean nobody. Now you might have the rest of the roster cowering in fear? But my daddy didn't raise me like that, and I'm not about to let any of you intimidate me."

"Is that so?" Dean asked as he grabbed her wrist firmly. She flinched away, a moment's fear shining in her eyes, enough for him to see it, give a smug smirk as he leaned in and said "Funny, because I could have sworn that you were scared to death right now when I grabbed ya."

"You repulse me, shithead."

"Actually, I think it's the opposite, Lily.. See, I think I know why ya scared."

"I'm not scared you halfwit."

"But your eyes, Lily.. See, I'd believe you if your eyes didn't tell off on you." Dean said as he trailed his thumb across her lower lip slowly, watched her snarl and snap at his thumb as if she'd bite it.

"Careful, sparky. I like it when the ladies bite me."

"Go to hell, Ambrose."

"Only if you come with, Lily."

"I'd rather shoot myself in the fucking head." Lily muttered as she shuffled her feet, dug around in the pocket of her oversized plaid shirt, fishing out a pack of almost crushed cigarettes, and a silver Zippo, shoved between the three men and stormed out the door to the parking garage, but only after stopping right in ear shot of the Shield and asking Ryback, "Hey man, can you do me a solid and keep those three idiots out of the office while my pops is in there? And text me when he's outta there? I gotta drive him back to the hotel."

Ryback blinked, trying to figure out firstly just who the hell this raven haired girl thought she was, and lastly, where he'd seen those warm brown eyes before. He watched her walking out, raking his hand over his bare scalp, then found himself doing what she'd asked, standing leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, even though the Undertaker was personally no concern of his.

He had very few real friends on the lineup, maybe he'd become friends with the bizarre daughter of the legend himself, Undertaker. He had a feeling that one had to fight to get over those high walls she had built, and once you were over them, you had to fight to remain over them.

She seemed like the type of girl who had a hairtrigger temper, and a meanstreak about a mile or two wide.

The medic peeked out and he growled as Ambrose and his friends stepped towards the door.

"Get lost"

"Why watch the old ass man for her, Rybitch? It's not like she's gonna give you anything."

"Because unlike you jerks, she asked me nicely." Ryback said calmly as he watched the door to the parking garage, then saw Lily walking back in, a little calmer.

"What'd the medic say?" Lily asked as she said quietly, "I talked to some of the guys about the Shield problem, my man."

"What do you mean you talked to them?" Ryback asked, brow raised.

"Look.. I get the feeling you're not a complete fucking prick like most of these guys here. And I know I'm not gonna like any of the Divas.. So I'm thinking we can be friends. I have your back, you have mine?"

"Ahhh.. See, that'd work, if I hadn't already been screwed over by Cena."

Lily raised a brow and then said "Unlike Cena, if I say I'm gonna do something, Ryback, I do it."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Ambrose popping up everywhere you are back here, would it?"

"What? Hell no! I can handle that sniveling idiot. He's just like all the drunken idiots at the bar I used to work at."

"Your dad know you worked at a bar?"

"Kinda."

"Ahh.. Getting the feeling you don't open up a whole lot." Ryback said as he added, "Earlier, what you did when the Shield was attacking your dad.. Took a lot of guts."

"No, it was actually a pretty freaking stupid thing to do. I shouldn't have, but my temper kicked in, I felt like they might seriously hurt my daddy, and he's.. Forget it." Lily muttered as she looked down at her hands resting against her ripped jeans, shuffled her biker boot clad feet on the linoleum, her eyes watching the clock.

"What the literal fuck is taking that medic so long?"

"Relax.. It didn't look like they did any major damage."

"Yeah, but he's got an injury that should have him competing one hell of a lot less, not have him in the ring taking on three damn men at once. McMahon knows this, refuses to see this though. It's kinda why he only fights now and then, the past few years."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're the child, not your daddy?" Ryback asked, as Lily sighed and looked up, quietly for a moment before speaking, "When I was 4.. I lived with my mom and this really, really bad man. He was actually bona fide insane.. He started hurting me.. My dad saved me then. So if you're telling me to back off, then sorry. My dad's the only man who's never hurt me before, and I'm not gonna stand by and let him risk life and limb for a boss who could give two shits about him, who only uses him for the streak he holds so damn high."

Ryback nodded and then said quietly, "Sounds like you had a shitty childhood too."

"Oh trust me.. it didn't get better until I came on the road with my dad and my godfather. Those two men raised me. If not for those two men, I'd have .. Nevermind.. I'd rather not talk about that."

"Yeah.. I don't blame you." Ryback said as he looked at her, then said quietly, "About what you said just now.. Yeah, we can be friends. I don't have very many of those lately."

"Hon, trust me.. I hardly ever make friends." Lily said as she smiled a little, then stood and said "Thanks for standing guard while I went out to calm down. If I hadn't though, I'd probably have gouged Ambrose's eyes out."

Ryback smirked to himself and then asked boldly, "Question.. Is it that Ambrose really scares you? Or is it that you maybe like him and that scares you?"

"Neither. I have nothing but hate for that arrogant, insignificant little.."

She stood there a few moments, thinking about the reasons why she hated him.

For one thing, he attacked everyone she loved.

Another thing, whether he realized it, or not, and she was willing to bet not, they had a little bit of history.

And lastly, he was exactly the kind of guy she'd wind up falling head over heels for, and she was determined NOT to do that, put her mother in a sanitarium and then in the ground.

Not to mention, they were too much alike,whether Dean Ambrose knew it or not. Entirely too much alike, and two people like them were doomed from the start.

But mostly, it was because he put his hands on her father and it grated her last nerve how the three of them felt that the entire sport of pro wrestling owed them some kind of favor.

Her father walked out and then said quietly, "Do not ever, under any circumstances, pull another stunt like that one again, little Phenom.. Those men aren't like the rest of the men on the roster, they do not care if you're male, female, handicapped.. They will hurt you if they can."

"Dad, I.."

"I know, darlin. But do not do it again. Because I'll murder those three morons if they hurt you."

Father and daughter slung their gear bags over their shoulders and walked out silently, matching black leather jackets. As they walked past the area where the Shield stood talking, Dean watched her walk past intently. Then he muttered, "She's just a bitchy little princess. She's probably had everything in her entire life given to her."

But somehow, even as he said that to himself, he got the feeling that it wasn't so.

Michelle McCool, who'd come to the show tonight, and considered herself by all means a mother to Lily walked over and then said "And if you think that, Ambrose, you're stupider than everyone says." before walking off to catch up to her husband and stepdaughter. She'd hung back because she figured Mark was going to have a one on one chat with Lily about her stunt earlier in the night, and she was used to the little 'arguments' she knew as his wife that it was for the best if she stayed back, let them yell it out.

Michelle walked off and Dean stood there thinking about the damn girl he hadn't been able to get off his mind since the last time he'd seen her. He chuckled to himself and then muttered, "Bet she doesn't even remember. Guess I'll just have to remind her." as he walked out to the rental car he was sharing with Seth and Roman, got in, lit a cigarette just in time to see Lily start up a Harley that was parked next to her father's similar Harley.

Somehow, he got the feeling that if she were going to be on the same roster as he was, again, that they were going to spend over 90 percent of their time butting heads, hitting one another with chairs, calling each other names. Just thinking about it had him turned on, actually.

**(Authors Note: Okay, I have no idea where this one is going, nor who I will pair Lily with. Anyone who wants to see more, let me know and I'll get to work on it. The idea just came to me when I was watching a replay of the show where the Shield attacked Taker. Please note.. I do happen to like the Shield, so it was really, really hard for me to write a character that has no problems attacking them. I hope this gets liked, because I sort of wanna keep it going.. If you're wondering, official choices for a pairing are Ryback, Dean Ambrose, several others. Just not sure where to take this, there's already a ton of Ambrose love on the archives, so if any of you have any names to throw at me, please do. I'd prefer someone like randy, ryback, sheamus or someone like that though.. AND THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS SO FAR! ONLY ONE CHAPTER AND ALREADY A FEW REVIEWS..**

**I promise Lily is NOT a complete badass. She 'acts' a lot, because she's had a really, really rough life prior to coming to live with her father.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

"Whoa, whoa.. Ryback... man.. The food's not gonna leave, buddy." Lily chided her friend as she slid into a seat next to him, then grimaced at her own food selection. "Here. Take it. You're the one with the match tonight, big guy, not me. You need the protein." she said as she held out her sandwich and Ryback took it, though he raised a brow and asked, "You bit off it?"

"It has tomato. I hate tomato." Lily said through a mouth full of potato chips.

"Take the tomato off then." Ryback said as Lily chuckled then said "Nope. Are ya trying to say I got germs or something?"

"No, it's just.. Nevermind." Ryback said as he sat watching the raven haired female next to him stuffing her face, trying not to laugh as he observed, "You eat like a Marine, so why are you getting on my case about not taking time to chew my food, huh?"

"Shuddit." Lily said as she caught sight of her father walking into catering. "Shit. I thought my stepmama told him no fights tonight. He had a concussion.."

"You're the child, not the parent, Lil." Ryback reminded her as he hid a smile.

"And? I don't want my old man taking a wrong hit and getting even more injured." Lily said firmly, as Ryback nodded, went back to eating. There was one thing he wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it. Finally, he just blurted it out... "Why did you decide we were friends?"

All he got was a shrug for an answer as Lily looked at his plate then said "Eat, big guy. Not good to go into the ring on an empty stomach." changing the subject. Truth be told, she honestly did not have an answer. She just got this relaxed feeling around him, and to go a bit farther, she kind of secretly watched the show before she'd done what she had, gotten signed to the roster, just for the guy.

But was she about to admit that?

Hell 'd have to torture her slowly and painfully, to make her admit it. And even then, if she could help it, she'd never admit Ryan "Ryback" Reeves was her ideal of a sexy man.

Ryback watched her eating, laughed for a split second when she stuffed her mouth too full and choked promptly before asking, "You alright? Do I need to do the Heimlich?"

"Nope. I'm good. Food went down the wrong damn pipe." Lily said as she bit her lower lip, covering why it'd happened (she'd been sort of off in la la land,) quite nicely. "I'll be right back, big guy. Just gonna go talk to my dad real quick."

Ryback nodded, watched her half skip to where her father sat, then sit down, start talking, or rather scolding.

Undertaker looked at his daughter as if she had two heads and then said calmly, "I'm gonna tell you like I told Michelle, little Phenom.. Like I told your brothers when they got on my case. I ain't going out like this. Those three? They signed their own damn death warrants when they came after me and Kane, that Daniel Bryan kid. So if you're comin over here to tell me NOT to fight, then you might as well save the breath."

Lily crossed her arms, looked at him with her calmest glare and then said "Oh hell no, daddy. Sorry, but I'm not gonna sit back, let you get in the ring with those three idiots by yourself."

"And you won't be getting in the ring with 'em either, Lily, so don't even get that look in your eyes or that thought in your head."

A throat cleared and Undertaker looked up to find Ryback standing there, looking at him. "What?"

"Heard you might need a third tag team partner tonight? Since Daniel's out sick?"

"Maybe.. But I ain't too sure about you either."

Lily butted in and said "But I am, daddy."

Undertaker looked at his daughter, then at Ryback, smirked and said "Cross me boy, and it'll be the last damn time you cross anybody. Got it?" as he looked at Lily then said "And you.. Show is gonna be keepin an eye on you so you don't get any bright ideas."

"Dad.."

"Don't dad me, Lily."

"Ughh, fine, damn." Lily said as she looked at Ryback and then asked as they walked out of catering together, "What made you come over and offer to be the third?"

Ryback smirked, then thought of which reason to tell her. " I can get my hands on the Shield. It's a win win." Ryback finally said as he reminded her, "Get your ass to the medic.. Ribs, remember?"

"And now, you sound like my dad. Yes sir." Lily said with a mock salute as she walked into the medics office, colliding with none other than Satan himself, Dean Ambrose as he was walking out.

"Awww.. Somebody break a nail?" Dean asked as Lily wasted no time in shoving him and saying calmly, with a cruel smirk, "Nope, but if ya don't get lost? I'll break your skull, Ambrose."

"Careful, Lily.. I wouldn't be too mean to me, if I were you.. That temper just might make me do something to daddy dearest."

"If you touch my dad? I'll kill you, Ambrose. I mean it when I say this.. I am not like these other weak little bitches on our roster. If you push me, I'll push right back. You do not, and you never will scare me. Are we clear?" she asked with a serene smirk as she squeezed his neck firmly.

Dean shoved her back but before he could really get his hands on her, Ryback grabbed her and then said casually, "Whoa, whoa.. Easy, Lil..Let's get you in there, get your ribs wrapped."

"Yeah. Let's. It beats standin here, then killin that jerk and goin to jail for life." Lily said as she bit her lip, the feel of his rough large hands against her warm soft skin making her a little more than distracted.

So she liked them both.. Wasn't like she ever had to tell either of them, right?

And she definitely did not intend on ever telling either of them this, either.

The medic wrapped her ribs up then said with a joking smile, "No more high dives?"

"Keep that stupid slut Brie Bella away from me, and I won't have to." Lily joked back as she looked at Ryback, then stood, grimacing as she stretched and then asked, "You happy now?"

"Yeah."

They'd just stepped out into the hallway, and she groaned as she set sights on AJ Lee. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd tell you that Nikki and Brie are up to something."

"And? Let 'em try me. I'm not in the fuckin mood tonight." Lily said as AJ asked, "Do you need some help?"

"Nah. I got this. I mean unless you just want in?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Consider it done then. Meet me in the room at the end of the hall." Lily said as Ryback chuckled to himself and then said with a smirk, "You're just not gonna be happy until you're in a fight, are ya?"

"Nope. I'm a grouch, big guy. A big grouch."

"So in other words, whether I like it or not, you're going out there tonight?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Point about your dad earlier proven, Lil. You are every bit as stubborn as your old man."

"Yeah, I am. And I'm sick of those two ignorant twerps wasting time that could be used for matches with their catty little pranks and remarks to the other girls. It's stupid and pointless. I mean if you came to fight then fight, by God."

Dean spoke up from nearby with a smirk as he said "Right.. What she means is she hates them because they're prettier."

"Fuck off, Ambrose.. Don't you have dead animals to pick at on the side of the freeway? Preferably with a semi coming at ya head on?"

"Thought that was your job, Lily." Dean shot back as Ryback picked him up, tossed him out the door.

Lily and Ryback high fived and then she said calmly, "So... I'm gonna walk down to the ring with you guys."

"No, you're not. That trick didn't work on Smackdown, it's not workin tonight, either."

"Damn it. It was worth a try."

**(Authors Note: Okay, I have no idea where this one is going, nor who I will pair Lily with. Anyone who wants to see more, let me know and I'll get to work on it. The idea just came to me when I was watching a replay of the show where the Shield attacked Taker. Please note.. I do happen to like the Shield, so it was really, really hard for me to write a character that has no problems attacking them. I hope this gets liked, because I sort of wanna keep it going.. If you're wondering, official choices for a pairing are Ryback, Dean Ambrose, several others. Just not sure where to take this, there's already a ton of Ambrose love on the archives, so if any of you have any names to throw at me, please do. I'd prefer someone like randy, ryback, sheamus or someone like that though.. AND THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS SO FAR! ONLY ONE CHAPTER AND ALREADY A FEW REVIEWS..**

**I promise Lily is NOT a complete badass. She 'acts' a lot, because she's had a really, really rough life prior to coming to live with her father.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

She growled and lunged. If Ryback hadn't been standing nearby, she'd have headbutted Dean Ambrose, shattering his nose most likely. As it were, he managed to grab her, get her away and only slightly more calm than she'd been seconds before. "Hey, hey.. Cool off, Lil." Ryback said as he looked at his friend and then tried not to laugh.

"I'm gonna rip off his face and wear it for Halloween or hang it in my garden to scare off crows." Lily fumed as Ryback asked, "What'd he do to set ya off this time, Lil?"

"The fucker tried to lick my face." Lily fumed as Ryback growled and popped his knuckles, glaring at Dean who smirked and leaned in to Lily muttering, "She's just pissed because she liked it."

"Ambrose, the day I like your tongue anywhere near my face? I'll fucking shoot myself." Lily said as she tried to headbutt him again. The calm and cold voice behind them had Lily groaning and Dean smirking, turning around, asking, "Do you really want some of this, old man?"

Undertaker smirked and shoved his gear bag at Kane then said simply, "Hell yeah. Let's go, kid."

Lily stepped back and her eyes scanned the hallways for weapons she could use, until a pair of arms closed around her, and she found herself trying to fight free from the grip of her godfather who said calmly, "Calm down. Let your dad handle this, got it, little fireball?"

"Uncle K, I would if Ambrose weren't trying to set him up for an ambush. That's obviously what he's trying to do in pissing me off when he knows my dad won't just let me handle my shit." Lily explained as she tried to get loose. Ryback jogged over to the fight, picking up a garbage can, nailing Dean in the head with it as he snarled, "See, I shoulda just let her headbutt you.. Next time, Ambrose, your mouth comes anywhere near her, I swear to God, I will kill you."

"Oh really? See, ya keep sayin that, Ryback, but I know you're a bitch."

"Oh really?" Ryback asked as he picked up Ambrose and slammed him at the wall, Undertaker grabbing him before he hit the ground, giving Ryback a raised brow as he growled at Dean, "And if you don't stop sniffing around my little girl, you ain't gonna like what happens as a result, Ambrose. I don't give a damn who you think you are, who you work for, you ain't getting near my daughter."

"Why don't ya let Lily decide for herself, Undertaker? I think she likes it." Dean said with a suggestive smirk as Undertaker punched him two times quickly then said "We'll settle this in the ring. I think it's about time I showed you who the real top dog in the yard is, son. Cause it ain't you and your two idiots." as he sent Dean's head at a wall one more time then walked off down the hallway, angrily.

Lily smirked as she walked over, kicked Dean and said with a calm smirk, "And by the way, Ambrose.. I've had better." before turning to Ryback, winking as if to indicate there were something going on there, and asking calmly, "Going to grab a smoke, big guy.. You comin? We have stuff to discuss."

Ryback raised a brow, but followed as he leaned down over Dean, saying only loud enough for Dean to hear, "She's mine, Ambrose. One way or another, this ends with me getting her. Not you. Face it. Ryback Rules."

Dean growled as he watched the two of them walk out, then laughing to himself muttered, "Funny, Rybitch.. Ain't what she said the last time I had her.. And she said then, she was mine, no matter what.. So we'll just see who walks out of this the winner." as he got up, ran his hand through his hair and set off to find Seth and Roman, informed them to go after Undertaker and Ryback even harder than they had been.

"Is this about Lily?"

"Sorta."

"Dean, you need to leave her alone.. Whatever happened that one night? She don't remember. And better still? She does not like you, man. Is she really worth getting your ass kicked over repeatedly?" Roman asked calmly as Dean fumed and said "This shit she's doin now? It's not her."

"Ambrose, maybe it is." Seth said calmly, as Dean glared at him, he threw up his hands, waving them as he said "Fuck it. Go for it, Ambrose, but this shit will only blow up in your face like it did with Regal."

"Shut the fuck up, Rollins. I just gotta figure out why she ain't even acknowledging our little time together." Dean said as he stared at the door, swearing to himself, wondering why she was acting like the few weeks they spent together didn't even matter to her now, apparently.

Outside in the parking garage, Lily sat on her Harley, smoking a cigarette as she stared at an old photo from one of those photo booths. She sighed and tucked the photo away as she muttered, "You had to go and pull a dick move, Mox." shaking her head, wondering what the hell triggered this even worse new personality he'd developed.

When he was the cocky asshole Jon Moxley, she'd had no problem with him. She even knew or liked to think she knew how to handle the guy.. But Dean Ambrose? Completely different side of him.

She bit her lip as she realized that Ryback had been talking to her for about five minutes and she hadn't heard a word he said up to this point. She took a few deep breaths and answered his question.

"What's Dean keep insinuating that he knew you before now for anyway, Lil?" Ryback asked in concern as he looked at her, leaned against a column, waiting on her to say something, anything. He tried to see what she was looking at, why she looked a little hurt just now, but before he could get a good look at the photo booth photos in her hand, she'd shoved them down into her pocket, muttered something angrily before answering, "Because he did. I was probably 18 when I met him.. He was on CZW then, and I was watching a show he was fighting in.. We started to talk, and.."

"And?"

"And I fucked up and let my guard down. Only got hurt and then got that shit rubbed right in my face. Not to mention, I got a first hand look at the start of his downward spiral. Guy is every bit the asshole he claims to be and then some.." Lily muttered, her hand raking through her hair slowly as she said "Anyway, we need to talk about tonight.. I got ya a present."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.. Called an ambulance. I'm thinkin it'd be awesome as hell if you drove it down, parked it ringside. It's not like you're not gonna put Cena in one at Payback anyway." Lily giggled as Ryback laughed and then said "Why not just let me drive your bike down?"

"Because nobody, but nobody touches the bike. This bike is my husband."

"You're not kidding when you say that, are you?"

"Nope." Lily said as she bit her lip, found herself staring at the doorway back into the building for some unknown reason, still seething in anger at herself for having let Ambrose run the oldest mind game in the book on her.

It'd been years since they'd actually talked, and he still managed to get under her skin.. The only difference now was that she was older, not as stupid. She knew he'd never change now, she knew he was meaner than anyone realized, and she knew that if she let herself fall again, it'd only wind up resulting in him breaking her completely this time.

And she wasn't raised by idiots.

* * *

**(Authors Note: Okay, I have no idea where this one is going, nor who I will pair Lily with. Anyone who wants to see more, let me know and I'll get to work on it. The idea just came to me when I was watching a replay of the show where the Shield attacked Taker. Please note.. I do happen to like the Shield, so it was really, really hard for me to write a character that has no problems attacking them. I hope this gets liked, because I sort of wanna keep it going.. If you're wondering, official choices for a pairing are Ryback, Dean Ambrose, several others. Just not sure where to take this, there's already a ton of Ambrose love on the archives, so if any of you have any names to throw at me, please do. I'd prefer someone like randy, ryback, sheamus or someone like that though.. AND THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS SO FAR! ONLY ONE CHAPTER AND ALREADY A FEW REVIEWS..**

**I promise Lily is NOT a complete badass. She 'acts' a lot, because she's had a really, really rough life prior to coming to live with her father.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

If you asked Ryback, he wasn't exactly sure why he was standing outside her hotel room door. He didn't have any real reason to be there, nor did he have a good cover, if anyone were to stop and ask him what he was doing. But he stood there, waiting for the heavy metal (which sounded like Motorhead) blaring within the room to turn down so she'd hear him knocking.

Lily heard knocking over her music and got up, stretching as she pulled on a t shirt, completely ignored looking at herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look a complete and total mess. So her hair, as a result, was kind of sticking up every which way as she stood in the doorway, looking up at the giant of a man on the other side with a raised brow as her eyes caught sight of the time on the clock on her nightstand.

10 am.

Lily hardly ever even rolled over until about lunch time when they didn't have a show or training or an appearance to get to. Not that she had many of the latter, she wasn't one of the 'beautiful girls' on the roster, and she wasn't in any current storylines, but..

"Damn, big guy, you wake up early, don't ya?" she asked teasingly as she stepped to the side, tossed him a beer and said "Excuse the shit all over the place.. I normally just hibernate when we're at the hotel."

"So I noticed, Lil." Ryback said as he popped the beer against the counter, taking a long pull from the bottle as he looked at her, looked around the general chaos of the room at all the pictures of her with her father, her stepmother, what he assumed were her brothers, Mark's other two kids, and a few even with her godfathers Kane and Stone Cold.

Then he noticed the motley crew of stuffed animals all sitting on the bed and looked at her, stifling a laugh as he said "You.. Sleep with stuffed animals?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, big guy." Lily called out as she wiggled into some comfy track pants and flopped across the bed as she looked up and asked, "You gonna watch the game?"

"Sure." Ryback said as he sat down, aware of how close they were to one another at the moment, smirking to himself as he watched her shouting at the ref, every player on the field, even throwing a converse at a wall when a guy fumbled the ball.

"My little sister could have done that, damn man! Where the hell are they drafting these guys from anyway? Mental Institutions?" Lily asked aloud as she turned to Ryback and bit her lip then said "Sorry.. I just really get into stuff like this."

He shrugged and then said "Thought I'd see if you wanted to get out and do something.. I was gonna ask you at breakfast, but.."

"Yeah, I kinda slept through my alarm, and the wakeup call.. Family poker night was last night." Lily said as she smiled then said "Won at least 30 dollars from daddy, then about 10 more from Big Show."

"Ahh.. So you were playing poker last night. That's what all the weird whispering was about backstage."

"Yeah, they make such a big deal of it, make it seem so damn secretive when it's really not.. It's not like everyone doesn't know what they're up to. Traditions though.." Lily shrugged as she looked at him and said "Next time, I'm dragging your too tall ass with me."

"Oh really.."

"Yes, really, big guy." Lily said as she smirked and then held out a bag of gummy worms to him taking a few for herself.

"Candy for breakfast?"

"It's all I have on hand."

"This hotel does have room service, Lil."

"Meh, I'm too lazy to put on real pants though." Lily pointed out as she moved closer to him and then said "So.. Wanna sit around and do nothing with me all day?"

"Sure.." Ryback said as he looked at her, smiled to himself. He'd learned some new things about the girl he was sort of falling for, although it was reluctantly, and given that she hardly opened up this much, he figured it couldn't hurt to take her up on it. Maybe he'd get to know her a little better than what little he already did know about her. And this side of her, well, it sort of had him falling even more, even as he reminded himself that she'd probably laugh her ass off if she knew how he really felt about her.

Then again, maybe she wouldn't..

* * *

**(Authors Note: Okay, I have no idea where this one is going, nor who I will pair Lily with. Anyone who wants to see more, let me know and I'll get to work on it. The idea just came to me when I was watching a replay of the show where the Shield attacked Taker. Please note.. I do happen to like the Shield, so it was really, really hard for me to write a character that has no problems attacking them. I hope this gets liked, because I sort of wanna keep it going.. If you're wondering, official choices for a pairing are Ryback, Dean Ambrose, several others. Just not sure where to take this, there's already a ton of Ambrose love on the archives, so if any of you have any names to throw at me, please do. I'd prefer someone like randy, ryback, sheamus or someone like that though.. AND THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS SO FAR! ONLY ONE CHAPTER AND ALREADY A FEW REVIEWS..**

**I promise Lily is NOT a complete badass. She 'acts' a lot, because she's had a really, really rough life prior to coming to live with her father.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

"You expect me.. To wear that." Lily grumbled as the costume handler gave her her new ring gear. She held it as if it were snakes and tried her best to keep from ripping it right on the spot. She wasn't like these other girls, was it not obvious to McMahon and the others in charge?

"Yes, it's your new ring gear."

"Is that so? Because, see, since I'm in a good mood today, buddy, I'm going to cut you some slack.. but believe me when I say this, there is no way in hell I will be fighting in that, that thing, ever." Lily grimaced as she shoved the too short plaid skirt, the fishnets and the black fishnet/pink tanktop combo back at the man before tugging on her own ripped jeans, her biker boots and digging for her trademark black tank top, studying herself in the mirror as she fumed aloud, "Just what the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing, anyway? I'm here to fight, not be gaped at by old men and married men, pimply little 13 year old punks."

The chuckle in the doorway behind her had her growling, because she recognized it, and she'd been caught shirtless, wearing only a bra currently. "Fuck off, Ambrose." Lily said without turning around, as she bit her lip and avoided eye contact with him. The less she looked into his eyes, the better off she'd be in the long run, she wasn't an idiot, she knew this.

Don't get it twisted, she was not afraid of Dean, not by any means. Or at least she loved to make herself think this.. But she was afraid of the damage he'd do to her, if she let herself be an idiot and fall for his 'manipulations' again. She might not be the 19 year old little naive girl she had been, but she did know that when he'd gotten his hooks into her back then, to some degree, those hooks hadn't quite come all the way back out.

Though she could also argue that lately, thanks to her best friend, Ryback, the damage was slowly starting to undo itself.

She groaned as she watched Cena winning the match yet again, and biting her lip, she took a deep breath as she looked at the costume and muttered, "Big guy, you better be glad I fucking like you." as she put on the costume because she hoped it'd make him laugh or something when he saw her.

Then she made a beeline for catering and scooped up two meatball/marinara sandwiches, two sodas and two bags of chips. A fight like he'd just been through probably had him tired and hungry, which meant naturally, he'd need twice the amount of food. For kicks, (and because she really didn't like the guy,) she snatched a twinkie from Curtis Axel's grip and said "Get over it, moron" before making a beeline for the curtains, shoving her way through the small crowd gathered at the back, almost losing her food several times from her arms in the process.

Ryback stepped through the curtain. All he really wanted right now was to be alone. The tap to his shoulder had him looking down. He was about to snap, then he saw the costume Lily was wearing and instead of the bitter and angry snap he'd been planning, he burst into side splitting laughter and asked, "Okay, the fuck is this? Who are you and where's my best girl?"

"Right here, Ryback." Lily said with a smirk as she turned, 'posed' and then asked, "So.. you like?"

"Not really, but hey.. if you're experimenting with new looks, Lil."

"Take your food and don't be a pig, pig." Lily said as she held the arm full of food out to him. He raked his hand over his head, wondering why exactly she'd done this just now. And why it seemed like she was kind of flirting with him, opening up to him little by little lately.

He took the food then asked, "Why's this Twinkie open?" eyeing it suspiciously.

"Because I snatched it from Axel's ass. He didn't just go through hell on earth big guy, and you did. Look, it doesn't matter if anyone else knows you should be the champ right now. I know." Lily blurted out as she looked at him and then blinked as it sank in... She was actually falling for the guy.

The one thing she'd told herself she was not going to do, was happening.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Look, let's just get the fuck out of here, okay?" Lily asked as she caught sight of Dean Ambrose nearby, walking towards them.

"What's this son of a.." Lily started as Ryback stood in front of her, his arms crossed. "Piss off, Ambrose."

"I'm the Champ.. Came to collect my trophy." Dean insisted calmly as he let out a low and teasing whistle at Lily's unusual attire for the night.

"If you mean me, you're shit out of luck. I'm nobody's trophy." Lily sneered as she added, "Oh and Ambrose?"

"Yeah?"

"The day I let you touch me ever again will be the day I blow my brains out." Lily said calmly as she gave Ryback an apologetic smile then nudged him.

"You ready to go?" Ryback asked as Lily nodded and the two walked past Dean, Lily blatantly ignoring his openly gaping at her body as they walked past. Once they were out in the parking garage, she called her father and said "Hey, dad.. Me and Ryback are gonna go do something.." before hanging up and then dangling her keys.

"You want me to drive that?" he asked, as he nodded to her motorcycle.

"Basically, yes. Scared?"

"No. Let's go."

"Okay, let's go. So.. Just between me and you, big guy.. I think you're gonna kick his ass next time. And I'm gonna make sure you don't give up."

"Same to you. I saw how pissed you were when AJ got the title shot over you."

"Yeah well she's a cheating little bitch. But we'll get 'em next time."

"We will." Ryback muttered as he started the bike, let her put her arms around him, lean against him. Maybe he could get used to this.. But should he, really?

The history between her and Ambrose had him wondering.

* * *

**(Authors Note: Okay, I have no idea where this one is going, nor who I will pair Lily with. Anyone who wants to see more, let me know and I'll get to work on it. The idea just came to me when I was watching a replay of the show where the Shield attacked Taker. Please note.. I do happen to like the Shield, so it was really, really hard for me to write a character that has no problems attacking them. I hope this gets liked, because I sort of wanna keep it going.. If you're wondering, official choices for a pairing are Ryback, Dean Ambrose, several others. Just not sure where to take this, there's already a ton of Ambrose love on the archives, so if any of you have any names to throw at me, please do. I'd prefer someone like randy, ryback, sheamus or someone like that though.. AND THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS SO FAR! ONLY ONE CHAPTER AND ALREADY A FEW REVIEWS..**

**I promise Lily is NOT a complete badass. She 'acts' a lot, because she's had a really, really rough life prior to coming to live with her father.)**


End file.
